Embarazada por la ¿inocencia?
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Lenalee y Allen fueron enviados a buscar un posible indicio de Inocencia, pero algo salio por así decirlo mal. Esta extraña inocencia término siendo una bella sorpresa.


**Hola aquí les traigo este pequeño Fic, el cual en mi cuanta de Wattpad—Lina1098—, si señores tengo una cuenta hay, así que me anime a subirlo aquí en este espacio.**

 **Como es debido D. Gray Man no me pertence sino a la bella Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

 **La Extraña Inocencia**

El frío azotaba con gran fuerza aquel pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, donde aquellos dos jóvenes exorcistas buscaban un posible indicio de inocencia. Casi congelados avanzaban para tratar de volver a la orden lo antes posible y así poder disfrutar ya sea de un buen chocolate o taza de café. Allen ahora con 17 años casi todo un hombre, caminaba delante de Lenalee para protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir del enemigo.

Tras esos 2 año de que la orden fuera destruida, los nuevos cambios, las evoluciones de las inocencias y más aún los nuevos miembros le han traído algo del brillo perdido por aquella invasión la cual dejo una gran marca emocional en todos. El albino miro de reojo a su compañera la cual tenia las mejillas sonrosadas por el frió, debía darse prisa para que Lenalee antes que ella se resfriara, tomo su mano para acercarla mas a el.

-Que tonto soy- se dijo Allen así mismo, al darse cuenta que podía abrir una puerta del arca para llegar a la orden mas rápido.

-¿Que pasa Allen-kun?-le pregunto Lenalee al chico.

-Nada, solo es que se me olvido que puedo abrir una puerta del arca y así llegar a la orden mas rápido- respondió el chico rascando su nuca.

-Tienes razón, que esperas- animo la chica al albino.

Una ventiscas los sacudió a ambos, a puras penas pudieron ver como akuma de nivel tres se presento cerca de ellos, ambos exorcistas se colocaron en posición de batalla, el akuma se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos y los miraba con ganas de acabar con ellos, Allen activo su inocencia esperando el ataque el ataque, el cual vio como objetivo a la joven exorcista, atacándola, esta esquivo su ataque a tiempo quedando flotando en el aire debido a la habilidad de sus botas.

El Akuma trato de atacarla de nuevo pero no se espero quedar clavado al piso por una espada y una alabarda, Lenalee miro como Allen se acercaba al casi muero akuma para acabar con el, se giro para ver a la exorcista que decencia de la edificación que estaba cerca de ellos, esta se acerco al albino el cual ya había terminado con el sufrimiento de aquella alma en pena.

-Michelle gracias- agradeció la china a la chica de rasgos japoneses.

-De nada- respondió.

-¿Cómo cargas esas alabarda tan pesada? Ni Chaoji que su inocencia es de super fuerza tiene dificultad para levantarla- dijo Allen.

-Son muchos años de práctica, vamos a esto, me acaba de llegar una misión y debo irme de inmediato, me harían el favor de entregarle esta inocencia a Komui- pidió la chica de ojos azules, mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja donde se encontraba el fragmento de inocencia- Otra cosa tengan cuidado tuve problemas para encerrar esa inocencia y por nada del mundo no la saquen de hay hasta que lleguen a la orden, adiós- se despidió la chica la cual tomo su alabarda y se fue.

-¿Qué tendrá de raro esta inocencia?- pregunto Allen- Yo la veo normal, Michelle es un poco exagerada- dijo riéndose.

-No digas eso Allen-kun, tal vez ella lleve poco tiempo en la orden pero nunca la he visto bromear- le reprocho la china al ingles.

-Lenalee, no me regañes, que podría pasar- dijo Allen sin restarle importancia.

\- Entregamela- pidió Lenalee extendido su mano al albino.

-No- respondió Allen, hechandose a correr con la inocencia en mano.

-Allen-kun no estoy jugando- dijo Lenalee tratando de alcanzarlo.-Tu lo pediste-Lenalee activo si inocencia, a una velocidad sorprendente se coloco delante de Allen, este la miro sorprendido, cuando el trato de retroceder, resbalo con la nieve cayendo y llevando a Lenalee consigo, ambos estaban bien acoplados y su rostro estaban a poco centímetros, se miraban a los ojos sin saber que hacer, hasta que la cara de Lenalee cambio a una de dolor, de inmediato se alejo de su compañero para abrazar su vientre con fuerza para ver si calmaba un poco el dolor que sentía pero cada vez era mas intenso, sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir y su inocencia se desactivo, dejando a Lenalee hecha un ovillo en la fría nieve gritando de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces Allen abrió la puerta del arca directo a la enfermería de la orden, todos los presentes miraron asombrados como Allen y Lenalee salían del techo del techo de la enfermería.

-Por favor enfermera ayude a Lenalee, no se que le pasa- pidió Allen al ver como ella se aferraba con fuerza a su abrigo llorando.

\- Déjala en la camilla y sal por favor- pidió la enfermara preparando todo.

-Claro- Allen acato la orden dejando a Lenalee acostada en la cama y se fue.

* * *

 _Unas horas después..._

La orden se había enterado del estado en que llego la hermana de Komui, Allen estaba en el comedor mirando su comida, estirando las mejillas de Timcanpy tanto desesperado como angustioso sin saber la situación de su compañera.

-Allen, me entere que le trajiste casi muerta a Lenalee, te dije que las trataras con delicadeza hermano, era su primera vez, fuiste muy brusco- dijo Lavi- La pobre esta sangrando mucho, según me dijo la enfermera- contra resto el pelirrojo.

-Que- fue el único monosílabo que la salio de la boca del albino que estaba mas pálido de lo que es-Yo no toque a Lenalee, Lavi- dijo Allen mientra su mirada era tapada con su flequillo.

-Entonces ¿Que paso?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

-Nos encontramos con Michelle y ella nos entrego una inocencia, pero ella nos advirtió que era rara y yo no la escuche, ahora esa inocencia esta matando a Lenalee - dijo llorando el albino mientras apretaba los puños por la impotencia.

-Entiendo- dijo pensativo el aprendiz de Bookman- Eso explica por que la llevaron donde Hevlaska, que tal si vamos a verla, ne- sugirió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos- respondió algo animado Allen.

* * *

 **Pov. Lenalee**

Ya me sentía mejor, aquel dolor insoportable ya se había ido, ahora esta en la cama de mi habitación descansando de aquel momento, tan doloroso para mi, me sentía extraña, es como si algo o alguien estuviera viviendo en mi, cuando me había llevado donde Hevlaska, esta solo me dijo que la inocencia se había vuelto parte de mi y que verían como sacarla o ver que pasaba ya que se había hecho compatible, toque mi vientre algo hinchado y mire la puerta de mi habitación esperando que alguien entrara para que me acompañara, estar en cama hasta que me recupere por la perdida de sangre, me acomode para dormir un poco ya que estaba algo cansada.

Desperté unas horas después ya mas descansada, me senté en la cama y vi en mi mesita de noche una bandeja con comida y una nota, tome la nota y la leí:

 _ **"Espero que te mejores, como todo lo que te prepare querida para que tengas fuerzas"**_

 _ **Atte. Jerry**_

 _ **Nota: Todos están preocupada por ti, mas Allen-kun, es se cree que es culpable de lo que te paso.**_

Reí por la nota y comí todo lo que Jerry me había preparado, todo estaba rico, me había comido todo y me quede con hambre, me cubrí bien y con cuidado me pare de mi cama y me dirigí al comedor a pedirle a Jerry que me preparara unos pequeños deseos que quería comer, llegue y todos estaban cenando me acerque a la ventanilla y Jerry me miro sorprendido.

-Lenalee-chan, deberías estar en cama no estas en condiciones para moverte mucho- dijo Jerry preocupado por mi salud.

-Lo se solo es que tengo unas enormes ganas de comer unas gambas al ajillo, pollo frito con tostones , me apetece también un pastel con mucho chocolate, quiero un jugo de fresa con mucha leche, no se pero se me antojan unos dangos y recuerdas ese jugo de naranja con leche que mediste quiero uno de esos pero mucho, creo que eso es todo- dije con la boca hecha agua quería degustar cada plato ya saboreaba cada bocado, inconscientemente frote mi vientre lo cual llamo la atención de Jerry.

-Tu orden estará lista en un momento, sabes pareces una madre en dulce espera o solo quieres hacerle competencia a Allen, ahora se una buena niña y espera a que termine con tu orden- Jerry tenia una gran sonrisa al decir eso, sus palabras me dejaron pensativas, a decir verdad me sentía extraña, esa inocencia tenia algo extraño que aun no podía descifrar.

* * *

 **Espero que este humilde fic sea de su agrado, estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo de este fic, actualizare tanto en Wattpad como aquí.**

 **Nos Vemos.**


End file.
